


Works of the machine

by Mikochatta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Herobrine - Freeform, Multi, Other, Weapons, blonde hair, cyborg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikochatta/pseuds/Mikochatta
Summary: How ever a cyborg been born or how she was created by the deity of chaos? Controlled without any remissions. How does this story start how will it end?Though this story is basically be like a sci-fi fanfic. and gift to my fav artist





	Works of the machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreys (alienjpeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienjpeg/gifts).



**Chapter 1**

**Creation of the machine**

* * *

_On a tuesday Morning Steve and Enderbro were hiding away to keep safety around their own guards. "Steve why are you hiding from the other Steve" Enderbro asked while shaking. Steve grabs a diamond sword and sheilds himself "Because if HIM sees me I am dead meat literally dead meat". Out of the distance a explosion from a building blown up. It scared Enderbro. "Shit what the fuck was that?" Steve screamed. They approach the explosion. Lots of bodies were beaten from the explosion inside where was a factory. They walk slowly and kept quiet. "Bro whatever you do don't make any sound at all" Steve Whispered. Steve was holding his diamond sword as in a defense pose. The factory inside had a laboratory. Steve stopped and looked inside of it. There were body parts and mechinical parts too. Something caught in the glimpse. There was a small bottle of blood which had Mikaro's name on it. "Who is this person and how the hell do they know who is Mikaro?. Steve thought for a moment. Enderbro was at a door where says " Please do not touch or open experiement is in progress" Enderbro called Steve out. Steve walked to the door and looked at Enderbro "dude can't you see the sign? It says _Please do not touch or open experiement is in progress." Enderbro whimpered "but Steve I wanna go in there". Steve pointed at the door and growled "You can't go in there what if its something dangerous or like what if it's something that will kill us that thing whatever they might be experiementing might be extremely dan-" While Steve got interrupted Enderbro opened the door."Bro what are you doing get the fuck out of there!" Steve whispered in fear. Enderbro's eyes went into shock when he saw somehow a girl with short hair greyish pail skin and blonde hair. "Woah Steve check this out I found a girl inside a shower" Steve was looking around and murmed "umm yeah thats cool bro". Enderbro raised his voice "I am very serious Steve there is litterally a girl in here look!" Steve looked at him in a bored emotion "Bro I know your just playing there is no girl in....Here? Oh my god how the hell she got in there?" Steve was shocked. "Bro we need to get this girl out of here she might be in danger." Bro and Steve try to find a lock or some key to release the girl. Suddenly a floating entity was behind them. "Do you think you can run from me that easily Steve? heh heh heh I don't even think so" The Entity chuckled. Steve turned around and yelled "Oh holy fuck it's you. Herobrine how did you even find me?" Steve stuttered. Herobrine gave a wide grin and said "You think I am stupid enough how many times I try to achieve to kill you? this battle isn't over yet someday I will rule over the planet. One day existence will bow to me" He flicked his hands to fire. Steve eyes went to shock "Bro whatever you do just teleport." Steve says to Enderbro. Steve runs away while Herobrine chases him. Inside the laboratory the girl flinched her arm a bit .__

**__Chapter 2_ _ **

**__Machine awakening_ _ **

__2:30 am eastern time_ _

__Back inside the laboratory no one was inside execpt the girl. seconds later someone breaks inside. For at the moment it was Herobrine. He had his hands to his back walking back and fourth while showing a wide grin on his face. "Well well little one soon as this be over you will be set free. Do not worry young one. You are destructive you are chaos you are a killing machine" He says to the girl inside. "Was a good idea to inject some of Mikaro's blood to make you huh?  Though in a small detail no one is sure where she is left?" Herobrine said to himself. He walked around the tube and breaks the code to release her. The girl falls and wakes up "Wh where-" She asked but Herobrine interrupted her with a shush. "There there young one you are now free. Your name Is Snowy I am your creator Herobrine. Your job is to kill players and try to take Steve Hostage." Snowy got up and Looked at Herobrine "However you created me for I will do what you want me to do". Herobrine grasped his hands together and gives a meniacial laughter._ _

__Meanwhile with Steve and Enderbro._ _

__Steve and Enderbro were watching the news to keep all coverage in minecraftia. "Wonder their going to talk about that explosion that had happened?" Steve asked himself. Enderbro crossed his arms and pouted " I want to watch cartoons!" Steve grabs the remote and turns the tv down a bit "Bro the cartoons can wait. The news are more important and I want to hear if they reported that explosion from the factory." Enderbro groans. "Bro If we don't figure this out no cartoons for you for a week got it?'' Enderbro sighs and replies to him "Yes Steve" Out of 4 minutes later the news reporter was speaking "News from coverage in South of Minecraftia. Hello there I am Marissa Hanfold live right by this factory which had a mild explosion. There has been reports that about 34 of the workers inside this factory proven be deceased and 14 are missing. the explosion appeared be caused by someone who possessed the crime of arson. Secuirty cameras appeared to show evidence of a 6'5 ft guy with dark brown hair wearing A teal blue shirt denim jeans and pair of dark grey sneakers his face wasn't shown in the camera but if you see this guy please contact the minecraftia police immediately. This is Marissa Hanfold live from Minecraftia 13" Steve shuts the tv off. "Man well Me and HIM wear both same clothing not though trying to call him a copy cat but I need to find a disguise what if I got mistaken for the crime?" Steve asked. Bro looked at him and said " Well if they try to hurt you why not do a bedtime story?" Steve looks at him disappointed "really a bedtime story thats never going to work bro never. "Awww but Steve everyone loves Bedtime Stories" Enderbro Whimpered. " Not everyone and maybe not HIM. We are not babies" Steve growls._ _

**__Chapter 3 profound destruction._ _ **

5 hours after watching the news Steve thought to plan his own disguise. While in the batroom brushing his teeth Enderbro opened the shower curtains and asks "Steve when can I get a cookie?'' Steve spitted out the toothpaste out his mouth and says to Enderbro "not until we find evidence on how HIM caused that explosion and why". Enderbro whimpered. " If we don't report enough evidence they will mistaken me for the crime and lock me up instead of him." Enderbro teleported across to Steve "Steve has Herobrine ever gotten arrested?. He asked. While Enderbro was asking Steve, Steve choked on some water. "Bro how many times do I have to tell you this is why we all gotta call him HIM. if you say his name this will give him a chance to kick my ass or maybe tear my guts apart" Steve said. Enderbro replied to Steve "or maybe he wants to play with you." Steve puts down the toothbrush and looks at bro and  grunts "Look bro A deity of chaos is someone you should never play with, and with HIM he is someone not to mess around" While Steve was getting out of the bathroom they hear another explosion, when they went outside many people were screaming and running Herobrine was standing on to a roof laughing while summoning flames. "At last Minecraftia will now be destroyed." Herobrine laughed. Steve tried to keep cover and hides with Enderbro. " See what I mean dude" Steve whispered. Herobrine flew down to the surface. And walked around to search for Steve. He says in his deep voice "where are you Steve I know your out here" Herobrine looked around no sign of him. He looked at Snowy "Snowy don't just stand  there go find Steve and bring him to me". Snowy tilted her head in confusion "Master Herobrine I don't even know what or who your talking about is this is a target you want me to approach?" She asked him. Herobrine summon flames to show a visual image of Steve. "If this is the target Steve your looking for lemme get him here hostage" Snowy says while leaving the village.

**Chapter 4 releasing the Machine**

* * *

 5 days out of hand Steve decided to buy hipster clothing at a nearby levis. "This isnt my type but if it can work to disguise me well ok" Steve thinks for a minute. Before he walked to the cashier Snowy approaches him and grabs his shirt. "What the fuck let me go you asshole" Steve yells in shock. Snowy smiles and shows her mouth pistol. "So you must be the Steve Herobrine was talking about? Hmmm what a pity" Snowy snarled. Steve grabbed her and pin her to the ground "Don't you even dare say his name Bitch" Steve snarled back. Snowy got up and smiled " I work with him. He created me as his machine. This time you will be banished from existence" Snowy grabs her guns and points at Steve. Steve was scared didnt know what to do. "Awww are you scared Steve? Are you scared because you are defenseless. Not clearly my fault that you didnt bring any weapons here" Snowy laughed. She walked closer and closer to Steve with a wide grin on her face and starts to laugh maniacally. Then suddenly boom a gunshot goes right to the Cyborg's head. Snowy stood there for a second and started malfunctioning. "What was that?" Steve asked. At the glimpse of his eye he saw a silver and purple haired girl wearing a mask. "M -Mikaro?". Mikaro didnt speak back she left the store without a voice spoken. Steve looked back at the Cyborg. "Let me guess HIM created you so he could kill me huh? But why though? I am pretty sure you are a very nice person inside. Surely you didnt have the right owner, Do not worry once Me and Bro will fix you the memory of HIM will be erased.You will never be helping him again" Steve said to the unconcious cyborg.  Later evening the news came on and was talking about the explosion that happen in a factory days ago. Appears that the search is unknown. "Well Bro the good news is Snowy will never hurt us" Says Steve. Enderbro tilts his head and asks "Why you say that Steve?" Steve looked at her "Tommorow she will have a new future" 

End

 


End file.
